Retaining one or both of an Anterior Cruciate ligament (ACL) and a Posterior Cruciate Ligament (PCL) in a knee replacement procedure can lead to shorter recovery times and a less invasive surgical procedure.
Existing systems and methods used to preserve an ACL or PCL during a surgical procedure, such as those disclosed in WO 2010/138854, WO 2010/147797, and US 2010/0331848, are complex, can be difficult for a surgeon to use, and may not provide for stable or accurate bone cuts.